


Together

by Viking_woman



Series: Together-verse: Iwyn/Solas/Ellana OT3 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Eating, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Fluff, Just Roll With It, Modern AU, Multi, OT3, Oral, Smut, Sub Solas, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, magic prevents stds, non-related lavellans, the morning after, very very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Iwyn and Ellana are good friends, who discovers they have both been going on a date with same man, Solas.This leads somewhere none of them expected.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted in 3 parts on tumblr_
> 
>  
> 
> A while ago, [Buttsonthebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/) and I were discussing the similarities and differences between Beach’s Ellana and my Iwyn, and how Solas would fare faced with both of them. Thus, the OT3 was born. 
> 
> Ellana Lavellan belongs to [Buttsonthebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/), thank you SO MUCH for letting my borrow her. (Note that in this AU, things are generally happier, so Ellana’s parents are alive; just a tiny detail in case there is confusion.) The ‘whiskey Lavellans’ belong to [Galadrieljones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galadrieljones/), thank you for letting me weave them into this story. 
> 
> Find me on tumbler as [@thevikingwoman](http://thevikingwoman.tumblr.com/), Buttsonthebeach as [@buttsonthebeach](https://buttsonthebeach.tumblr.com/), and Galadrieljones as [@galadrieljones](http://galadrieljones.tumblr.com/).

Iwyn is five minutes early, but her friend has already arrived, sitting at a bar table. She has cut her hair since Iwyn last saw her, the side of her heads shaved so barely a hint of red remains. It looks good, showing off her big eyes and her killer cheekbones. Iwyn thinks she is more beautiful than ever.

“It’s so good to see you, Ellana. I love the haircut, it looks great.”

“Thank you! It’s good to see you too, Iwyn. And you look great!”

They hug, warm and tight, familiarity that speaks of their years of friendship. Ellana pushes a drink in Iwyn’s hand, she knows her well enough to have ordered already. Perfect.

“I’m so happy we’re both in the same city again.”

“I know, _lethallan_. Cheers!” Ellana lifts her glass, clinking it against Iwyn’s. It has been three years since they both graduated with degrees in forestry from Haven University. They had been fast friends since they were called as _Lavellan, Ellana_ and _Lavellan, Iwyn_ right after each other.

“I hope Kirkwall will be good. It is nice to be close to home…”

“...but not too close,” Ellana finishes.

Iwyn laughs, and lifts her glass again along with her friend, green and grey eyes sparkling.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you unpack,” Ellana says.

“It’s fine, I got everything settled. How’s your new job?”

“It’s… interesting. I’m not sure how I’m qualified, but I like the job, and the people. The Mayor, Tethras, is very invested in expanding green and natural areas in Kirkwall. He says it will ‘ _improve the city’s appeal_.’ “

“You’ve met him?”

Ellana nods. “He wanted to know if I was one of the whisky Lavellans.”

“Of course, he did. As for the job, I am sure you will do fine, better than fine. I know that.”

“Thank you. I sure hope so. How about you? Have you found anything?”

“Not yet. But I have a lead, sort of. Speaking of the whisky Lavellans…”

“Yes?”

“You know they are up in Ansburg, right? They have the whiskey distillery there? Well, they have purchased an orchard here, in Kirkwall. They want to make cider and need someone to manage the orchard. The job does have some travel up to Ansburg, but it’s mostly here. 

“That sounds amazing. You did apply, right?”

“It’s not… well it’s a bit like cheating. You remember my brother, Branwen? He is dating the daughter of one of the owners. I met with him -- the owner I mean. Revasan Lavellan. He is really intense, but I think we will work well together. I’m just not sure if it’s fair to accept before they even look at other candidates. “

“Take it.” Ellana shrugs. “Most jobs are found through network connections anyway.”

“You’re right. I’ll call him tomorrow.” Iwyn smiles at Ellana.

The women are interrupted by the waitress, who takes their orders for food and more drinks. Their talk drift to their family, other friends, and settling into Kirkwall. 

Two drinks later, the topic turns to dating.

“I went on a date,” Ellana says. “Someone I met through a dating app.”

“I told you it wasn’t all bad, weird people. Or I hope he wasn’t weird, at least.”

“No, he was nice. I am going on another date soon.” Ellana’s cheeks glow, her eyes alight with a pretty fire. She giggles, taking another sip of drink.

“Tell me more!” 

“No, it’s your turn. Are you seeing anyone?”

“I’m not really seeing anyone. Yet. But I went on a nice date too, with a very handsome man. I’m seeing him again. He seemed like...” She pauses – he was so nice and interesting, just a little bit mysterious.  “Like he wanted to hold back one moment, and next as if he wanted to invite me into his bed. He didn’t though.”

“But you wanted to?”

“Yes I did. Now, you do need to tell me more about your date.”

“Let me get some more drinks.” Ellana gets up and walk to the bar. Iwyn watches her disappear behind a pillar, and opens her phone. There is a fox who wants 5 apples, so she gets them. When she looks up again, Ellana is back, drinks in hand.

She smiles her brilliant smile. 

“Iwyn, you’d never guess who I ran into at the bar, the guy I was talking about – I’d like you to meet him.” She gestures to the tall elf behind her, his striking features familiar to Iwyn.

“Solas?”

“Iwyn?”

“You two know each other?”

“Solas is the guy I told you about, the one I went on a date with the other night.”

“Same,” Ellana says.

“I apologize,” Solas says, a blush rising in his cheeks. “It was not my intention to mislead anyone.”

“It’s fine.” Iwyn waves her hand. “There was no promise of exclusivity, that is what happens with dating. We only went on one date.”

“True,” Ellana says. “It’s a funny coincidence though. Iwyn and I have been friends for years.”

“I see,” Solas says, looking a little lost.

“Well, you should date Ellana. She is amazing.” Her friend deserves nice dates, and Solas is handsome and seems both kind and interesting. She pushes her disappointment away. She would have liked to know if his freckles extend beyond his cheeks. Maybe Ellana will tell her.

“What? No, go on another date with Iwyn. You said you liked him,” Ellana says.

“I did, but really, you deserve it. I think you would be great together.”

Solas frowns, looking from Iwyn to Ellana. “I don’t suppose I have any say in the matter?”

“No.” Iwyn and Ellana says at the same time, then burst out laughing after a brief pause. 

“I… see” Solas says again, and Iwyn notices his eyes are widening and his blush reaches his ears. Interesting.

“Why don’t you join us for now, Solas,” Ellana says.

“I’d love to. I am curious; how did you two beautiful women meet. Are you related?”

Iwyn shakes her head and laughs and launches into the tale, Ellana interjecting. As they keep talking, the conversation flows smoothly. It could have been awkward, but it’s not. Solas gets them another round of drinks, and it’s surprisingly easy to talk. Iwyn likes Solas, and she can see Ellana does too. If the end result is that her best friend dates a nice guy who she gets along with, it is not the worst outcome. She likes the way Ellana smiles and laughs when she looks at Solas, and she should always be this happy. In all the years of knowing her friend, that wish hasn’t changed.

At some point Ellana has gone to the restroom, and Iwyn decides to make her case.

“I like you, Solas,” she says. “I know Ellana likes you too.” 

“I do not wish to come between you. It is clear that your friendship is deep and important. I would not want to cause any conflicts.”

 “Don’t worry about that.” Iwyn is not going to be upset, she will manage no matter what. “I think you should go on another date with Ellana.”

“And why is that?”

“Ellana is -- she is beautiful, you must have noticed. Funny, and intelligent. She cares about people and she…” It is impossible for her, it seems, to describe everything she loves about Ellana. She is so much more.

“It sounds like you’re half in love with her.”

“I…” Iwyn stalls. “That isn’t the point.”

There is a hand on Iwyn’s shoulder, and behind her, Ellana. _Oh no_. She has revealed too much.

“How long, _lethallan_? How long have you felt like this?” Ellana runs her fingers along Iwyn’s back as she passes behind her, leaving shivers in her wake. There is nowhere she can hide now, and Ellana deserves the truth.

“A long time. Since we were in college, sometime. I’m sorry – I didn’t want it to come between our friendship, I didn’t want you to think – I know you’d never feel the same.” She feels almost nauseous, she never intended Ellana to know. She knows her friend has never shown interest in women, and Iwyn packaged up her feelings, her desire, and hid them deep inside of her. Their friendship was enough.

“It’s okay. I just wished I’d known.” Ellana says, and her voice is soft, no hint of accusation. “I mean -- I understand. It is a big thing to carry, my friend, and you shouldn’t have had to. Our friendship is strong enough. Also, I would have been curious.”  

Iwyn would have liked to know too, she supposes, but she doesn’t know what to do with the information now. She is hot all over, from the tip of her ears to the pit of her belly. She takes a sip of her drink.

“I didn’t know,” Ellana continues, “but now I do, and it seems like there are too many choices to go around.”

“Maybe,” Solas says, “it doesn’t have to be a choice for any of us.”

The meaning behind Solas’ words sinks in and any control she had over the situation is gone, sliding away. She thinks of Solas, and his desperate, all-consuming kiss. She thinks of Ellana, her soft laughter and lips she hasn’t kissed at all. Yet. She takes another sip her drink.

Ellana looks at Solas, and then at Iwyn. She smiles. 

“I’m interested.” Ellana says, and she slides her hand over Iwyn’s. Iwyn has held Ellana’s hand often enough, brushed against her, but this is different. Solas arches an eyebrow at her. She imagines it, bodies and kisses and hands and warmth. She wants them both.

“My place is close. We could go there and discuss this.”

Ellana and Solas both nods, and she stands, Ellana’s hand still in her hers. Solas is next to her, his hand warm on her back.

Together, they exit the bar.

 

* * *

 

Iwyn’s apartment is only a few blocks away, and before long she unlocks her door. A little more than a week ago, she finished unpacking her things, and a few days ago she kissed Solas goodbye on the sidewalk below, with a promise of another date.

“Here we are,” she says, and turns on hallway light. She places her keys in their bowl on her small table. She takes off her jacket and her boots.

Ellana has already pushed past her, curiously peering into Iwyn’s living room.

“You found a great place, Iwyn. I love the lights.” She gestures to the fairy lights in Iwyn’s window, above the mass of greenery on the windowsill.

“Thank you,” Iwyn says.

She turns and finds Solas with his shoes off, clutching his jacket in both hands.

“The hooks are on the right, in the nook,” she says needlessly. “Or I can get you a hanger if you need one.”

“It’s fine, thank you,” he says, but he makes no move to let go of his jacket. “I can leave if this is not – I don’t want to –”

“What do you want, Solas?” He suggested this, but she understands if he’s changed his mind. Her own is still in shambles, despite the warm feeling of having them both in her new home.

“Let’s find out,” Ellana says, done with her curiosity about Iwyn’s place. She steps around Iwyn and grabs Solas by the collar, pulling him down for a kiss. It looks sinful and arousing, and a small sound escapes her lips. Looking at them fills her with need.

They break apart, and Ellana turns to her, and kisses her. Iwyn opens her mouth instantly, seeking the other woman’s heat. Her lips are just as soft as they look. When they part, Ellana smiles at her, and tilts her head towards Solas. Iwyn takes Solas woolen coat, and hangs it next to her’s and Ellana’s. She pushes him against the opposite wall, and when she stands on her toes, he surges down for her lips. His mouth is open and willing, his kiss passionate. It adds fire to her arousal. She can feel his too, where he is pressed against her.

“I’ll stay then,” Solas says, his voice low.

“Do you want to get a drink and go talk? I’m good with birth control, but if there is anything else… or the bedroom is down there, on the right.”

“Bedroom,” Ellana says. “Birth control not an issue for me either.”

“Good,” she says, thankful for modern medicinal magic.

Her friend’s boldness comforts her, the rightness of it all settling into her.

She grabs both Ellana’s and Solas’ hands and pulls them down the hall, into her bedroom. She pushes Solas back on the bed and pulls Ellana with her. For a while it is only heat and kisses and bodies. Lips and moans and roaming hands.

“Undress,” Iwyn says, and she starts by taking off her top. Solas pulls back and starts shedding his clothes.

“Who put you in charge?” Ellana grins, and she reaches behind Iwyn to unhook her bra. Iwyn has no good answers, and instead captures Ellana’s lips with her own. She pulls down Ellana’s pants, which had already been undone earlier. Iwyn’s hand glider lower, beneath Ellana’s lacy underwear until her hand rests on Ellana’s sex. Iwyn growls and bites Ellana’s lip.

Iwyn moves her fingers lower, slowly teasing Ellana while their lips and tongues slide together. She pushes one finger between Ellana’s folds, and she finds her wet and wanting and moaning, her hips bucking to meet her hand. Ellana’s hands are grabbing her ass fiercely, then pulling on her skirt.

She pulls back to undress completely, reluctantly leaving Ellana’s heat. Solas is naked, half sitting in her bed. He looks good, his eyes hooded, and his skin is flushed. His hand is on his cock, stroking it lazily.

“Seems like someone didn’t mind being told what to do,” Iwyn says, and crawls up the bed. Her hand touches his leg, slowly and deliberately sliding it from his ankle to his hip.

Solas nods and licks his lips. “It has a certain appeal.”

“Good,” Ellana purrs. She is on the other side of Solas, her hand on his thigh in a mirror of Iwyn’s own. She is overwhelmed with the options, she wants to touch Ellana again, to reach out and feel her breasts under her hands. She wants to kiss her way up Solas chest, she wants to kiss his pink lips, or Ellana’s darker ones.

Ellana doesn’t wait for her action. “Lie back, and don’t touch,” she says, and she bats Solas’ hands away from his cock. He obediently lets his hands rest at his side, fisting in the sheets when Ellana bends and licks his cock from the root to the tip. Solas groans and his hip bucks, his arousal feeding Iwyn’s own. His reactions are so strong, she wants to take him apart completely. She slides her hands up his chest, and teases his nipples. She is rewarded with small sounds and deep moan when she pinches a little harder.

She gazes over her shoulder, where Ellana is working Solas with her hands and her mouth. She is teasing him, kissing the inside of his thighs, licking his cock. He is throbbing, hard and ready. Ellana winks at her and Iwyn turns where she is, one leg on each side of Solas broad chest. She leans forward on her hands and adds her own mouth. Solas groans, and his hands grabs her hips and her ass. She doesn’t care he was told to keep his hands off, she likes them where they are.

Ellana leans forward and bites her ear. She can’t help the yelp, and then Solas fingers trace the inside of her thighs and her entire body shudders. Every touch sends lightning along her skin. She pulls Ellana to her, kissing her, reaching and feeling her soft breasts, caressing a dusky nipple.

“Sit up,” she whispers to Ellana, and Ellana does. Iwyn kisses her stomach, and licks Solas cock again, as it pulses with need, but Ellana’s skin is so tantalizing. She raises herself to her knees, and leaves kisses up Ellana’s torso. She pulls Ellana closer, or maybe the other woman moves herself, until her cunt is aligned with Solas cock. Ellana grinds against it, and Iwyn stops and stares at how good it looks, while Solas moans behind her.

Iwyn soon returns her attention to Ellana, kissing her collarbones, her breasts and erect nipples. She sucks one into her mouth, causing Ellana to moan. Ellana slides one hand behind Iwyn’s nape and buries it in her hair. Solas fingers strokes her cunt, slipping a finger between her folds. There are so many sensations, so much to touch, and her need, her desire, everything, is multiplied.

She rocks back against Solas, willing him to touch her clit, but his fingers disappear to grip her hip when Ellana lets out a deep “Fuck, yes!” She looks and Ellana has brought herself down on his cock.

“Ellana. Please. Iwyn.” Solas groans and his fingers are back, teasing her. She rocks back against him, spreading her legs.

“Iwyn – I want...” Solas moans, and Ellana moves, slowly, while grinning at her. She reaches up and kisses her again, but when she moves Solas clever fingers don’t follow. She has both hands on his hips, and she almost tips into Ellana, until she leans back again, letting go of Ellana’s lips. Solas’ hands don’t return to where she wants them, though, he simply runs them up her legs. She can feel him tense beneath her, and she uses her hands to keep him still, so Ellana can set the pace.

Iwyn turns and looks at Solas. She wants to tell him to touch her again, and she wants to see his face when Ellana rides him. He looks beautiful, his pupils blown and his pink lips parted, his cheeks and chest is flushed. He tries to move into Ellana, but he can’t get leverage, not with his hands still stroking her legs, not with her hands on him.

He sees her, looks into her eyes with a burning need.

“Iwyn, please. I want… I want to taste you. Please.”

She doesn’t understand at first, but he licks his lips and tries to pull her towards him, and she gets it. She scrambles backwards awkwardly, until her knees are above his shoulders and her thighs on either side of his face. Her cunt is hovering over his lips, and she isn’t sure what he expects her to do next.

“Please, Iwyn – can I?”

His hands are resting on her hips, but they are not moving her. They are there as question, not a demand.

Her answer is yes, and she lowers herself to his face. As soon as she moves, his hands help her, and keeps pulling her down. She worries she will smother him, but she forgets when he traces his tongue along the inside of her folds. He doesn’t stop there, and he flicks and sucks and does something akin to magic, making her tremble and moan. Maybe it is magic, who knows. She doesn’t care, as long as he keeps doing it.

Her only regret is that Ellana is out of reach, but she can watch her, when she smiles wickedly and flexes her legs and moves in little shallow bounces and Solas moans somewhere beneath her, and then his tongue returns with double fervor.

The only thing keeping her upright is Solas’ hands, his long fingers wrapped around her hips. She grinds against his face, jerking against him as he alternately sucks and licks, his tongue thrusting in her, then the flat of it against her clit. Her orgasm builds, pleasure rippling through her in waves and waves until it burst, and she screams her release into the room.

Iwyn slumps forward and rolls off Solas. Her body is sated, and her mind is mellow. She turns herself so she can easily watch Ellana and Solas. Solas has moved his hands to Ellana’s hips, circling and caressing. His focus is on her now, his eyes and his body following her movements as she picks up the pace. Iwyn’s wall clench when she notices her slick on his chin; he has not bothered to wipe it away.

His hands slide down Ellana’s thighs, and around to where they are joined. He finds the right spot, given how Ellana whimpers and shudders. She looks beautiful. Iwyn considers touching them, but their movements are so perfect, so erotic, she is content to watch.

“Like that, more,” Ellana demands, and Solas must have complied, because Ellana moans, and jerks and slumps forward to kiss Solas’ chest. He moves faster, hands at her hips, his head thrown back and his heels digging into the bed, then he shouts hoarsely.

Iwyn has to touch them now, and she crawls closer, as Solas and Ellana kiss, then she kisses them both, messy and happy.

“I’m sticky,” Ellana says.

Iwyn laughs and Solas hums. His hands are slowly roaming over them both, his eyes half closed.

Iwyn doesn’t want to leave her bed, not yet, and she turns to Ellana and kisses her belly, just below her bellybutton.

“May I?” she asks, moving lower, kissing the wiry curls above Ellana’s sex, looking up through her lashes to find Ellana looking slightly breathless, eyes wide. It is a good look on her, Iwyn thinks.

Ellana nods, and Iwyn moves lower. She gently, carefully licks Ellana’s sensitive folds, avoiding her clit. Ellana groans, and she licks lower, the taste of them both exploding in her mouth, salty and musky. Both of them, right here, with her and on her tongue, and she moans with the sheer eroticism of it. She never thought she’d do something like this, but it’s perfect.

Ellana whimpers when she flicks her tongue over her clit, so she does it again. Ellana’s clit is already swollen so she is gentle, but she doesn’t stop. It is too enticing to keep going, to increase the pressure slightly, to suck.

“Fuck, Iwyn – more,” Ellana swears, and rocks into Iwyn. Ellana’s reaction is encouraging in the best way, beautiful and enticing. Iwyn doubles her efforts.

She can hear Solas move, and then he is close, his body next to both of them, his hand roaming over them both. She moans into Ellana when his fingers trace her spine, all the way down between her legs.

They are all pressed together, so close, and Solas’ fingers enter her, and she sucks and Ellana curses again, and she doesn’t know where any of them begins or ends. All she knows is pleasure, and Ellana’s sweetness flooding her as she comes, and Solas thumb presses against her clit and it’s perfect, so perfect and this time her orgasm is quick and quiet and surprising.

“This was fun,” Iwyn says, and puts her head on Ellana’s thigh and yawns.

“Worn out?” Solas asks, a pleased grin on his face.

“Mmm very,” Ellana says with a slur.

Iwyn finds her comforter and pulls it across all of them. They share a few quiet kisses, their bodies entwined here in her bed.

Together, they slowly drift asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Ellana wakes, it takes her moment to get her bearings. She is not in her own bed, and there is someone next to her, her leg pressed against his. She is in Iwyn’s bed, and the man next to her is Solas. Her cheeks heat up with the memories of last night. She stretches, and enjoys the slight soreness in her body. 

Solas is still sleeping, but she can hear Iwyn in her kitchen, so she decides to get up. She moves quietly, so she doesn’t wake Solas. He looks softer, or younger, sprawled out on the bed like this. Cute as fuck, really, and she wants to kiss him, but he could probably use the sleep. 

Iwyn is unpacking some grocery bags, and turns to her. 

“Hi, Good morning.” She blushes a little. “I went and got food.”

“Oh good. I’m starving.”

“I know you like to eat fruit in the mornings, so I got some. I already had eggs, but I don’t know what Solas would like. I got bacon, and pastries and some yogurt. Do you think it will enough?”

She smiles, and almost laughs.

“I don’t think anyone will be hungry, that’s for sure. Do you have a towel I can use? I’d like a shower.”

“Sure, of course, let me show you.”

She follows Iwyn to the hallway, where she opens a cupboard and pulls out a dark green towel. 

“Here. Do you need anything else?”

Iwyn looks at her and smiles, and then she looks away, down at the towel between them. Ellana is puzzled. Iwyn, who is always calm and confident and always was the one who tell her she could do what she wanted. Who told her she was smart, and belonged at Haven University, encouraging her every time she doubted. Now her fingers flex nervously, and she doesn’t know where to look. 

Her friend, who remembered what she likes to eat for breakfast. 

Oh. 

Ellana stops wondering, and just acts. She leans forward, and kisses Iwyn lightly on her lips. 

“No, this is fine, Iwyn. Thank you.”

“Ellana.” Iwyn smiles, her whole face lighting up, her eyes brilliant in the morning light. Ellana kisses her again, because she can. 

“I’ll be right back,” she says, and heads for the bathroom. 

The bathroom is small and neat, the frosted window filled with orchids, their pots hanging from the frame. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror. She looks the same as always, and that almost feels like an impossibility. 

After her shower, Ellana finds Iwyn in the kitchen, and Solas hovering in the doorway. 

“Solas, you should stay for breakfast at least,” Iwyn says.

Ellana frowns. He is leaving?

“Thank you, but – I wouldn’t want to intrude, or overstay my welcome.”

“Didn’t you enjoy last night?”

“I did. Very much so, but surely I am not – you are – “ 

“I – please, stay Solas.” Iwyn says quietly. 

This is nonsense, so Ellana joins in, “Stay Solas. It was way too enjoyable for you to run off now.”

Iwyn looks relieved, and the she grins a little mischievously. 

“I agree,” she says. “Besides, you’re really no allowed to run off without breakfast. I have a little bit of everything.”

“If you are sure,” Solas says, his eyes wandering around the kitchen. “Oh, are those sweet cakes?” 

“They are,” Iwyn confirms. “I didn’t make them myself, but the bakery around the corner is really good. I got some cream filled pastries too.”

Ellana shakes her head, surely there will be breakfast enough for twice as many people. 

Solas, however, grins widely. “Well, in that case. They will be spoiled tomorrow.” 

 

Later, they are all well fed sitting around the little table in Iwyn’s kitchen. Just as Ellana predicted, there are way too much stuff for all of them to eat, but everything was delicious. Iwyn was right about the bakery, though she couldn’t match Solas’ delight at the sweets. 

Like last night, the conversation was easy. Solas told them about his job at the university, how his co-worker had convinced him to use a dating app. She is grateful for that, no matter what happens next. So many things are uncertain, but she does know she agrees with Solas’ co-worker. He seems like he has been terribly lonely, and she doesn’t want him to be. 

Iwyn leans back in her chair, happy and relaxes, and Solas explains a detail of his work animatedly, his hands moving. It feels natural, like they all belong here. 

“Can I have some more coffee,” she asks, where there is a lull in the conversation. Iwyn passes her the pot. 

They are quiet now, and maybe she should just ask when they can repeat last night, when Solas breaks the silence.

“There is a movie on Saturday at a small independent theater. It’s made by an Avvar film maker, and has a limited showing here. Do you want to join me?” Solas asks. 

Both Ellana and Iwyn agree easily, and a thrill settles in Ellana’s belly. She doesn’t know what the future will bring, but she is excited to find out. 

Together, the three of them will.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then they all lived happily ever after :D
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support!


End file.
